To generate mixed light, that is to say non-monochromatic light and in this case, for example, white light, with the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), LEDs that emit in different colors and/or a plurality of phosphors are usually used. To generate white light, for example, spectral components in the yellow-green and in the red wavelength range which are emitted by different LEDs can be superimposed. What is challenging here, however, besides fulfilling optical stipulations such as, for instance, mixing light emitted by different LED chips, is stabilization of the color locus, for instance in the case of white light of the white point, with respect to temperature. This is due, for example, to different temperature dependencies of the chip technologies involved. Control to a single color locus is usually possible only using at least three different LEDs, for instance, to generate white mixed light by one LED that emits yellow-green, one LED that emits red and additionally one LED that emits blue.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device that emits light comprising a first and a second semiconductor light source.